Can you love me more than a friend?
by Tsundere5683
Summary: Starco continuation to Star vs the forces of evil season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Continuation of Season 3...**

 **I honestly am tired of all the drama of SVTFOE so I just wrote a cute Starco fanfic.**

* * *

Moon ran back quickly to see if her daughter was safe relieved Eclipsa was still in her crystal.

"Star! Are you alright?" She yelled.

Before the princess could respond her mother locked her into a passionate hug causing Star's eyes to leak tears.

"Ya- I'm okay." She sniffed.

"Oh my little girl I thought you were gone and I would never see you again." Moon cried.

Marco, Buff Frog, & River watched the two royals with bright smiles.

"Me too." Star muffled.

"What exactly happened while I was with the eagles?" River asked.

* * *

 **In the castle fixing what Ludo changed**

 _Marco's POV_

"I think that's everything" River said putting back a stone head of himself.

"Yep!" Star smiled. That smile makes me feel all warm inside and brings me hope every time. That smile was something I never wanted to leave but was I going to? Star was and still is my best friend but after everything that's happened I don't know if she still wants to be friends. She made me feel like I wasn't a plain boring kid she brought action and adventure to my life. I don't think I've ever thanked her for it. Before Star came I was pretty lonely and never noticed in school. She's a great part of my daily life and when she left that part shattered. It left me empty with only tears to let loose. Star's saved me more times than I could ever tally. We even started a revolution at St. Olga's. She's the perfect mix of weird & wild.

"Marco? Marco Diaz?" Star snapped as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I looked at her face and smiled. Her clueless face was always pretty adorable. How don't you not have a boyfriend? You're a very unique girl with a unique smile.

"Marco is there something the matter?" Star calmly asked.

"No. Um... I was just wondering something... do you.." I couldn't say it. I looked at her as she smiled and asked Ya

"Are you coming back to Earth for some nachos?" I blurted out. I'm an idiot.

Her smile faded and it changed into a disappointed frown. There was a long moment of silence which made me mentally punch myself.

"Maybe." She coldly replied.

The way she responded made made wanna fall to my knees. I'm such a stupid jerk. This girls has a crush on me and I say that!

"Maybe? You're definitely not going!" Moon ordered.

"What!? Mom! You can't do that!" Star yelled.

"Yes I can. You aren't safe on Earth!" Moon argued.

"Well Toffee's dead! No one else is gonna coming for us!" Star yelled back.

This made me feel really awkward since I was the one who brought it up.

"Psst! Marco!" River whisper shouted.

I went to him as he lead me to one of the royal rooms. Once we entered it I could feel the atmosphere and immediately recognize it. The way it would make you feel was pretty hard for people to understand. It had an atmosphere that could make you smile once you walked in.

"Is this Star's room?" I asked River. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Star is just like this her room. She's filled with sweet and weird things that make her into that adventurous rebel princess. But she's mewman or you as you call human. She was a heart like a rainbow changing the way she feels constantly. Besides weird and wild what other word would use to describe her, Marco?" River asked with curiosity.

What other word? There are many to describe her but I just went and said kind.

"Kind? Have you ever met a girl kind like Star?" River asked.

"Yes we have had different exchange girls with kind personalities." I answered.

"Have you noticed they sometimes strive to hard to make someone happy or get lonely easily?"

Where was he going with this?

"Yes. With Star mostly. Why you ask?" I asked.

"Because Star's in danger." River finally gave me the answer.

"What again?" I was really shocked. This can't be happening! I calmed myself down so I can hear what else River had to say.

"It doesn't have to do with Toffee or any evil villain. It's her emotions." He explained.

"What do you mean her emotions?" I ask with a worried tone.

"I've seen this with Moon Pie. She really liked a guy who would never noticed her. Her feelings soon started to darken her magic and her cheek marks were becoming tainted." I looked at him as a tear left his right eye.

"No matter what I did she wouldn't cheer up. So soon her magic was completely tainted." Tears where pouring from both eyes now.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"I broke her from the darkness." He smiled through the tears still leaving from his eyes.

I smiled back at the king.

"How?" is the only word that came out of my smile.

"With love. A kiss."

My eyes widened. I'm not an idiot I got straight A's in my classes. If Star was in love with me and I didn't accept her feelings she would get tainted.

"Marco... Look I'm not asking you to like my daughter more than a friend. But please tell me one thing do you ever think you could love her more than your friend?" He asked.

Could I ever love the kind weird wild girl that lived with me for almost a year? I don't even know how I feel about her now! I can't just fake my love for her to save her either. That's when an idea came to me.

"River I care enough for Star that I'll stay the whole summer here if you don't mind with her." I finally answered with a serious look.

He wiped his tears and hugged me (awkward).

"Thank you Marco I am in your debt. Now. Why don't we go tell Star about the great news?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." I answer

* * *

We went back into the throne room where we saw Star sitting by herself playing with her wand. I hated seeing her like this. "Star." I muffled maybe loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up at me and stood up. "Oh hey Marco. Sorry I can't go back to Earth... not even for nachos." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. I quickly acted like if it was an instinct.

I put my arms around her and locked her into one of our most passionate hugs we've ever had. "There's no need for you to cry Ms. Butterfly. You've got you're best- chef here to make you nachos." I whisper to her.

"What?" She sniffed.

"I'll be living here in the castle with you. And your dad has already accepted." I whisper back.

She push me back from the hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you My chef." She says cutely with a giggle as tear still ran down her face.

I slightly blushed and I felt my face turn warmer.

"Your- You're welcome." I mutter.

"Well Marco Diaz! Let's go find the perfect room for you! Just like you've always wanted!" Star yelled with her usual happy tone.

Could I ever love Star Butterfly the rebel princess more than my friend? My answer maybe.

* * *

 **Hope ya enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm Back!**

 **Let's get back into the action!**

* * *

 **Previously...**

"I'll be living here in the castle with you. And your dad has already accepted." I whisper back.

She push me back from the hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you My chef." She says cutely with a giggle as tear still ran down her face.

I slightly blushed and I felt my face turn warmer.

"Your- You're welcome." I mutter.

"Well Marco Diaz! Let's go find the perfect room for you! Just like you've always wanted!" Star yelled with her usual happy tone.

Could I ever love Star Butterfly the rebel princess more than my friend? My answer maybe.

* * *

 _Star's POV_

I could't believe what I was hearing! Marco is gonna live here in the castle! I think I've never been more excited in my life!

"Sooo... what kind of room do you want?" I ask Marco with a huge smile. He smirked at me causing me to blush a bit.

"One next to yours." He replied coolly.

My face felt warm all of a sudden but I shook my head to come back down to Mewni.

"Sure follow me!" I run through the halls as he followed me.

"Star wait you can get hurt!" I hear Marco yell after me. Always being the Safe Kid no matter what.

"Ya can't stop meh Rule Boy!" I yell back as I continue to run. I hear him complain but could tell he was running after me.

Finally I reached my old room. I walked to the door on the left from my room and opened it. "Wow..." I hear Marco say.

He was so cute when he is in awe. "Hehe... Hope you like it!"

"Like it? I love it!" He exclaims. His happiness made him a hundred times cuter. Jackie is really lucky to have Marco as her boyfriend. I was right about emotions they constantly change and now I think I'm in love again. At first I didn't think it was true but I am pretty sure now. All the time Marco helped me it made me realize he was more than a friend. But I never thought Marco was the one who had won over my heart.

"Thanks Star! You're the best!" Marco hugged me for a few seconds but it was enough time for me to smile.

* * *

"Star! You awake?" I hear a voice whisper. I open my eyes and notice I was in my royal room with a Marco in it.

"Aaahhh!" I scream in shock. Marco began to scream too. "Star what's wrong!?" He yells.

"What the heck Marco! You scared the living rainbows out of me!" I complain.

"Oh sorry... Made you some breakfast" He looked even cuter when he apologized making my face heat up again. He set the plate on my lap with a smile. "T-Thanks a bunch!"

Maybe I was hallucinating but I think I saw him blush! "No prob! I'll be in my room if you wanna hang out." With that he left in what seem like in a hurry.

I take a look at the breakfast he made me and smiled. It was five pancakes with shapes of nachos! I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"You Wild Man." I cut a piece of the pancake and began to eat it.

* * *

After I ate I got changed. Instead of my usual outfit I decided to use something different but not _that_ different. I put on a gray t-shirt with a rainbow and unicorn design. I put on black leggings on and a blue skirt with gray stars. My usual boots included.

Once I was changed I went to Marco's room. "Hey Marco!" I called as I knocked. Which I almost never do...

After a few moments he opened the door wearing just a white shirt with his regular pants. "Oh hey Star!" He grinned.

"Hey!" I skip into his room and sat on his bed.

"Sooo... what you wanna do?" I ask swinging my legs on the edge of the bed. I caught him looking at me in awe again as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes as I began to loose sight of reality. I didn't know where I was but if I had to guess, Paradise. I saw Marco and I playing at the beach as the sun started to set. We began to get closer and every moment was causing my heart to pound harder. But... HE'S DATING JACKIE! I snap out of the fantasy and look at him to be in shock now. Maybe I was crazy this time but maybe he was thinking the same thing IDK.

"How about a board game?" He finally said. I nodded. "I brought our old board game with our miniature selves." He put the board game down and we opened it.

"I wonder if they've been bored all this time." I mention.

Once we opened the board game we see our miniatures... kissing!?

"Whaaa-" was the only thing that came out of both of our mouths. They quickly stopped once they saw us.

"Uh-oh" the Mini me said.

"It's not what it looks like!" Mini Marco yelled. "Well... it sure doesn't look like they were bored after all." Marco replied.

"Um... so you guys gonna play or not?" asked mini me.

I didn't even no what to say. Even mini Star has a better love life than me! I slammed the game closed and left Marco's room.

"Star! Wait!" I heard Marco yell but I didn't stop.

* * *

I decided to take a walk outside in the deserted land of Mewni. It was empty with no one to live in it and didn't look pretty at all. It reminded of my heart. I've been a terrible person once I began to love Marco. My feelings impacted even my magic and worse my friends! I even started to hate love itself. Now he's living in my castle just like those romantic earth songs but it isn't for love it's for friendship! "Ugh! Marco! You're driving me crazy!" I yell. I heard something a few seconds afterwards it was the word crazy. Since its deserted maybe it was my echo.

"Star!" I heard someone yell.

"Well that's not my echo." I say to myself.

There was also fog so I couldn't see who said my name.

Soon I saw who it was. Marco.

"Marco it's better I stay alone." I spoke breaking the silence we had for a while.

"No. Star. You and I are..."

"Best friends? And we have to stick together? No! Marco leave before I start saying mean things that I don't wanna tell you!" I yell as tears bottled up in my eyes.

He didn't move. Ugh why are u such a difficult cute...

"Star. I don't care what you say. Tell me everything! I'll never leave you be alone!" That was enough to push me off the edge.

"Why!? I've never felt more angry in my life! You have to be supporting as a friend that it makes me feel like a villain. A villain who wants to ruin or friendship! Ever since you started Jackie my magic became darker and I'm sure it wasn't just cause of Toffee! My emotions control it. They control the wand. They even controlled me! You guys fell off that skatey thing because of me! I used a spell from Eclipsa's to see why you wouldn't answer your phone and my jealousy cast a spell! I could have hurt you! And the worst part I've grown to hate Jackie so much! I don't even care if she got hurt because of my spell! I feel- *sniff* Horrible!" I was about to put my hands to cover my tears but I was already crying on his shoulder.

"Y-You ha-hate me... do-don't you?" I mutter through my cries.

"No Star. It' true I am kinda bothered about you being jealous but you weren't in control. And I won't say you're my best friend anymore and I won't act friendly. I'll be the guy you want me to be. I'm yours" He whispers in my ear.

I blush and I'm pretty sure even I was already puffy and red from crying i think i was more red.

"Y-yo-you don't have to, if you don't w-want to." I cry harder.

"I want to Star... I want to see if we can ruin our friendship." He whispers back.

I think I was gonna have a heart attack. He was doing this because he wanted to. Not out of pity or anything. The guy of my dreams is making me feel like the luckiest girl in the universe. His whispers caused a chill through my spine and made my face warmer. He smells like nachos that were just taken out of the oven. His hair was soft and silky and smells like more nachos.

I broke the hug and kissed his forehead. "Then let's ruin our friendship."

* * *

 **Well Idk what to say... I'm pretty sleepy but I wanna make this daily or weekly... so hope you guys liked it... sorry if u didn't I'm sleepy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New Chapter Update!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously..._

"I want to Star... I want to see if we can ruin our friendship." He whispers back.

I think I was gonna have a heart attack. He was doing this because he wanted to. Not out of pity or anything. The guy of my dreams is making me feel like the luckiest girl in the universe. His whispers caused a chill through my spine and made my face warmer. He smells like nachos that were just taken out of the oven. His hair was soft and silky and smells like more nachos.

I broke the hug and kissed his forehead. "Then let's ruin our friendship."

* * *

 _Marco's POV_

Ever since yesterday my feelings for Star started to change in a way I didn't imagine possible. I found her more cute and beautiful than before. Her smile made my world more colorful than before. But even so I felt as if loving my best friend was forbidden. I didn't know if it was because I was dating Jackie or it was because we're best friends. Star or Jackie? Ugh...

As I kept thinking laying on my bed a knock came from the door. "Come in." I say without moving. "Hey Marco..." I heard a voice whisper. I got up and saw Star with tears in her eyes. "Star is there something the matter?" I ask concerned running up to her.

She stood there for a while. Her tears began to pour faster as her whole body trembled. She looked like she was about to burst into more tears.

"I had a nightmare!" She yells crying grabbing a hold of me. I felt her tugging on my shirt and the warmth of her body against mine. "What did you dream of?" I ask hugging her and stroking her back.

"That you died trying to save me!" She sobbed. I was pretty shocked. But I smiled. "It's okay Star. That means we both have a great bond. But it was only a nightmare it's not reality." I whisper with a calm tone. I could feel her nod slightly on my shoulder. We stood there for a while but long enough for her to calm down. She stopped trembling and broke our embrace wiping her tears.

"Thanks Marco. I needed that for sometime now." She finally said. She smiled again with her eyes wide still puffy from crying. "No problem." I replied smiling.

There was a long moment of silence.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Um... Wait! I got it!" She exclaims and runs out of the room. I was left in confusion as I waited. "Marco put on your bathing suit!" She shouts out from my door. "Okay!" I answer. Didn't know what she was thinking but without second thought I got dressed. Soon a blonde girl in a swimsuit came into my room. "Star...?"

"What do you think?" She asks with a smile. I look at her closely and quickly blushed. "Marco are you sick? You're red as a tomato..." She asks getting closer to me. "Um... I'm fine... so... where are we going?" I question as I began to back up.

"Oh we are going to the Dimension of Pools!" Star exclaims happily.

"Nice. Lemme get the scissors..." My voice trails off looking for them. "Found em!" Star yells. I look to where she was and notice she was leaning down making me blush at the scene. "Here." She says holding them not moving from her position. "Hey Marco is there something wrong?" She asks. I think she noticed me blushing and realizes what I was looking at. Why? Because then...

"You weirdo!" She yells. She runs up to me and kicks me right in the face. "What is wrong with you Marco!? How dare you stare at me _that_ way!" She says. I couldn't tell if she was yelling but the whole world was black for a while.

* * *

"Welcome to the world of infinite pools!" Star yells as we leaped out of the portal. "Wow its amazing!" I exclaim in awe.

"I know right!" She grabs me by the hand and runs to the nearest pool. "Let's jump!"

I nod and we jumped into the pool with our hands still locked together. I swim back up to the surface to catch my breath with no hand holding mine. I look for Star and see her riding a dolphin along with her bright smile.

"Weee!"

"Star! Do me!" I yell. She looks at me and then casts a spell and in a flash I was riding a dolphin as well.

"Woohoo!" I shout with a wide smile.

We kept on playing together in the water having water fights, doing tricks with the dolphins and just fooling around.

* * *

"Hey Marco! What do you wanna drink?" Star yells as she stood in the vending machine.

"Water is fine!" I yell back. I was sitting on a bench as I decided to tan.

"Here!" She says handing me some drink besides water.

"What's this Star?" I ask observing the drink.

"IDK. They have everything here except water, so I just got you some random drink." She answers casually drinking some weird liquid filled with hearts and marshmallows. I just shrug and decided to drink it. I taste it and quickly spit it out. "Ugh! This taste like dirty socks with sugar!" I complain.

"Have you ever tasted dirty socks before Marco?" Star asks with a hint of annoyance.

"No! But you get the idea." I argue.

I see her roll her eyes and kept drinking more of that weird stuff. "I'mma go back in. You coming Marco?" She asks with a plain expression. "Nope. I'm going to tan." I reply casually. I catch her looking at me with a confused expression. "Tan?" She asks.

"Ya tan. You know... when..." I got cut off by her crazy theories.

"You mean when you beat someone up as punishment?!" She exclaims with a shocked look.

"No. It's when you stay in the sun to become browner." I explain.

"Oh... Can I join you?" She asks. "Sure but do you wanna put on some sunscreen?" I ask.

"Sure!" She replies. After a while I hear her call my name. "Marco?"

"Ya?" I ask laying on the bench.

"I can't reach my back can you do it?" She asks bashfully.

"Huh!?" I get up off the bench in a shock.

"Please." She whispers.

I blush like crazy this time. I thought that my heart was about to break free from my chest.

"S-s-s-sure." I stutter.

She lays down on a bench and smiles at me. Maybe it was the sun but my face was burning up.

I gulp as I put some sunscreen on my hands. My hands began to shake as they got closer to her skin. Before I knew it my hands were already rubbing the sunscreen on her. My face blushed harder as I kept rubbing her skin. "D-d-d-d-done." I stutter again. "Thanks Marco." She says with a small blush.

"No problem..." I mutter.

"So... do you just lay in the sun when you tan?" I hear her ask. "Yup." I nod.

"Here." I hand her a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks Wild Man." She giggles.

Man, she's just so cute!

* * *

 **Running out of inspiration!**

 **Please lemme know what I should write in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back!**

 **Thx a lot for the new reviews and a shout out to** _ **Oracle6044!**_

 **Thanks for the Ideas!**

 _ **Now on with the story!**_

* * *

 **Previously...**

I gulp as I put some sunscreen on my hands. My hands began to shake as they got closer to her skin. Before I knew it my hands were already rubbing the sunscreen on her. My face blushed harder as I kept rubbing her skin. "D-d-d-d-done." I stutter again. "Thanks Marco." She says with a small blush.

"No problem..." I mutter.

"So... do you just lay in the sun when you tan?" I hear her ask. "Yup." I nod.

"Here." I hand her a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks Wild Man." She giggles.

Man, she's just so cute!

* * *

 _Star's POV_

After Marco and I went to the pool it was pretty late so we went to sleep.

I began to wake up as I could hear the silence of the wind and the bright sun coming in through the window. I slowly open my eyes but shut them close again as the sunlight made it's way to my eyes. I turn to my right side to avoid the light and open my eyes again. I get up and yawn.

I walk slowly to my bathroom to brush my teeth. As I squeezed some tooth paste out onto my toothbrush there was a knock on the door. I set my toothbrush down and ran to open the door. "Hello?" I greet as I open the door.

"Good morning princess Butterfly. I have a personal letter for you." A servant said handing me a letter.

"Um... thanks..." I take the letter and close the door.

I run to my bed and lay down. As I open it confetti shot from the envelope. This shocked me but it made wanna open it faster. It was from my best friends.

 ** _To Star Butterfly._**

 ** _From Pony Head, Kelly, StarFan 13 & Janna_**

 ** _"Hey B-Fly! We know you have been having troubles in Mewni but we are having a party later today. If ya wanna come we will be waiting for you here. Hopefully we'll see you there Star."_**

 ** _~Ya Gurls_**

As I finished reading a smile soon formed my lips. I close the envelope and go back to brushing my teeth. I couldn't wait to see them again.

* * *

After I was dressed I went to Marco's room. I entered and yelled. "Marco!"

"Aaagh!" He yells jumping.

"Marco! Marco! Look!" I exclaim handing him the letter.

"Star..." He whines grabbing the letter.

I patiently watch him as he read it waiting for a smiling reaction. "Star. We can't." He finally says.

My smile fades and turns into a confused face. "Why not?" I ask.

He sighs.

"We can't because your mom specifically said..." He explains but it wasn't long before I cut him off.

"A! W-w-wait! She said I couldn't live there~ So technically..."

"Star you know what she meant." He replies sternly.

"Ughh... Marcooo... C'mon! It will be just for a while." I beg.

"Star. We'll be in so much trouble if your mom finds out!"

"Well she won't! It'll be fun!" I exclaim.

"Ugh. Fine!" His stern face soon turns into a smile.

"Yaaay! Then meanwhile why don't we help each other pick out outfits?" I ask happily.

"Sure." He smiles.

* * *

"How about this one?" I ask wearing a pink plain t-shirt and a navy skirt.

"No." He answers.

"'Bout this one?" I ask wearing a strapless shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

"Nop." He frowns. Ugh. It was almost time for the party and I was the only one left to get dressed.

Marco was wearing the same suit he wore at the Blood Moon Ball

"Aaand this one?" I ask wearing a white sweetheart neck crop top with a red skirt.

"..." Marco's face turned red.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smile and began to get close to him. His face turned redder each time.

"S-star..." He says as his lips puckered up.

I quickly open the portal to Earth with the scissors and pushed him in.

We landed on his bed me on top of him making me blush too. "Star... You tricked me." He whispers.

"Hehe..." I giggle. He sinister look came into his face. "Well... I guess it's time we finish what I thought you were going to do."

He leaned closer to my face with a sly smile making me nervous. The worst part we were on a bed. Anyone would walk in and assume the worst!

Just when our lips were centimeters away I closed my eyes ready for what I've dreamed for so long.I felt something soft on my lips but it didn't feel like lips. I open my eyes it was Marco's index finger on my lips. "Tricked you." He whispers.

I blush. We stayed in that position for a while neither knowing what to say.

"I'mma steal one of his hoodies maybe they'll show up that way." I hear a familiar voice say. Before we had the chance to move a muscle Jackie, Pony Head, and Janna came in. "You sure?" Pony asks. "I know he loves those hoodies he's still a safe kid he probably keeps count of t-" Jackie paused looking at us.

Silence.

"Marco?" Jackie finally says.

"Wooh! B-fly what are you doing with this turd?" Pony asks.

"Um... I can explain!" I say pushing Marco off me. Explain? I have no idea what to say!

"You see... ummm... Marco & I..." I gulp.

"Are dating. Jackie. I'm sorry. I need to talk to you for a moment." Marco interrupts.

Gasp!

"S-sure." Jackie mutters.

 **SUSPENSE!**

 **I know It's short but I am really busy at the moment. I will post maybe tomorrow or in a month lol. Sorry school starting and I gotta finish YouTubing and school supply junk.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Please read

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I just wanted to let you know I can't continue this story because I mean the season 3 was nothing like my fanfic and they haven't released a new episode yet after Stump Day so I made my own fanfic on it on Wattpad. If you wish to read it follow me at Mari5683 and the story is called How it's Meant to be.

Sorry once again~

Love you guys thanks for all the support!


	6. Chapter 6 - preview

**I thought I'd give you a preview of my new Starco fanfic after episode Stump Day**

 **I won't continue this one because I'm writing on Wattpad now so... Yeah sorry.**

 **Author's POV**

It was a very cold night and Star shivered despite being wrapped in her princess bed sheets. It was freezing and she was about to die if she didn't find some warmth.

She slowly got up as her teeth chattered due to the cold and walked out her room. She decided to go to the fire place in the dining hall to warm up and quietly walked through the halls.

Once she got there she spotted a small figure sitting in front of the fireplace. She recognized the stranger instantly and smiled.

"Hey." Star greets sitting next to Marco.

"Oh. Star. Hi." He was a bit surprised and watched as she sat next to him. He felt her head on his shoulder making him blush a bit. He knew this feeling all to well but questioned if he truly was falling for his best friend. Even if he did he couldn't do anything about it. She was taken. Tom took his true love and all he could do was hope that one day he'll move on. Just like she did from him.

 **Hope you like it and follow me on Wattpad Mari5683! :)**


End file.
